In some cases, an access point (AP) may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) to exchange data and/or other information. The AP may utilize timing information of the STAs for various functions related to the communication, such as scheduling of uplink data transmissions and/or downlink data transmissions. Various control information may be exchanged to enable determination of the timing information. At least a portion of the available time resources and frequency resources may be utilized to exchange the control information. Accordingly, the amount of data that can be exchanged between the AP and the STAs in those resources may depend on an efficiency for the exchange of control information. Therefore, there is a general need for methods and systems to enable determination of timing information in these and other scenarios.